


Pioneer 10

by ATeciak



Category: Science Fiction - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATeciak/pseuds/ATeciak





	Pioneer 10

Pioneer 10

_„Istnieją dwie możliwości: Albo jesteśmy sami we wszechświecie, albo nie. I obie są tak samo przerażające"_

Arthur C. Clarke

Sonda Pioneer 10 podążała niestrudzenie przez czarną niczym smoła, chłodną i bezdenną otchłań kosmosu. Ile lat, wieków minęło od jej wystrzelenia z niebieskiej planety? Jak wiele się zmieniło, od chwili, kiedy silniki rakiety nośnej Atlas Centaur rozbłysły oślepiającym płomieniem, zabierając na swoich stalowych barkach sondę badawczą, by ta wyruszyła na zadanie, z którego nigdy już miała nie powrócić? Samotna i prawdopodobnie zapomniana, dryfowała teraz usypiająco pośród bezdennej pustki, pchana naprzód echem tej samej siły, która to jeden jedyny raz wprawiła ją w ruch i nadała jej kierunek. Tutaj, w kosmosie, sama w sobie była czymś więcej, niż tylko kosmiczną zabawką NASA. Stała się bowiem symbolem wszystkich dokonań jej twórców.

Od zarania dziejów, człowiek dążył do tego, by pokonywać bariery, które stawiała przed nim matka natura. Przestworza, tafle mórz i głębiny oceanów - te przeciwności losu ograniczały go w byciu istotą niemal doskonałą, zdolną rządzić każdym zakamarkiem jego ojczystej planety. Homo Sapiens, postanowił więc zawalczyć o dominację i wymierzył przyrodzie policzek w postaci urządzeń, które pomogły mu sprawić by była mu podległa. A kiedy już wybudował swoje samoloty, łodzie podwodne, czy statki transportowe, spojrzał na odbijającą promienie słońca, srebrzystą kulę zwaną księżycem i zapragnął posiąść nad nią panowanie. To pragnienie wystarczyło, by w przyszłości jeden mały krok dla człowieka, stał się ogromnym skokiem dla ludzkości. Teraz, sonda kosmiczna Pioneer 10 niosła już nie tylko wiadomość o istnieniu zaawansowanej technologicznie, rozumnej rasy, ale reprezentowała także dumę niezłomnego odkrywcy, pana i władcy, jakim, w swoim mniemaniu, pozostawał człowiek.

Jedyną próbą bezpośredniego kontaktu z obcą cywilizacją pozostawała nieduża, niepozornie wyglądająca metalowa tabliczka, mówiąca mało, a zarazem przekazująca tak wiele. Nadzy przedstawiciele ludzkiej rasy, mężczyzna i kobieta, stali na tle wygrawerowanego schematu sondy i unosili dłoń w geście pojednania. Obok nich, przebrana w linie kodu binarnego częstotliwość pulsarów drogi mlecznej opisywała układ wszechświata, równocześnie wskazując położenie ich ojczystej planety, Ziemi. Na samym dole płytki zaś, pod stopami Adama i Ewy, widniało miejsce, z którego przybył Pioneer 10 oraz trajektoria jego lotu. Całości dopełniał symbol atomu wodoru, znajdujący się w górnej lewej części metalowej płytki. Tylko czy to wszystko wystarczyło, by w razie spotkania móc nawiązać bezpośredni kontakt? Czy obca rasa zrozumie informacje zaszyfrowane w kodzie binarnym, jeśli posiada zupełnie inny system miary i zapisu? O tym wystrzelona w kosmos sonda miał się dopiero przekonać.

Ogromny, czarny kształt wyłonił się niepostrzeżenie z kosmicznej otchłani i równie nagle połknął Pioneera 10 w całości.

*

Atmosfera wewnątrz czegoś, co przypominało hangar statku kosmicznego, była napięta niczym struna. Oślepiające białe światło wypełniało pomieszczenie a widoczna na środku pustej przestrzeni sonda, ginęła pośród otaczającej ją jasności. Wokół niej roznosiła się tajemnicza i złowroga mgła, która powoli i zdradziecko zaczęła wypełniać całe pomieszczenie, szczelnie otulając znalezisko swoimi ramionami.

Spośród śnieżnobiałych oparów z wolna wychynęło kilkanaście oleistych, humanoidalnych cieni. Wydawało się, że ich smukłe ciała falują przy każdym ruchu, pływają niespokojnie, nie posiadając wyraźnego kształtu. Choć obserwowały swoje odkrycie z oddali i z wrodzoną ostrożnością, to dało się wyczuć hipnotyzującą aurę ożywienia, która biła od stojących w białym mleku, czarnych niczym atrament istot. Grobową ciszę rozerwało przeciągłe wycie, kiedy jedna z nich wskazała na sondę rozmazującą się dłonią. Pozostałe zawtórowały jej ostrym rzężeniem.

Minęły długie minuty zanim dwa z cieni oderwały się od grupy i posunęły naprzód w kierunku próbnika. Przesuwały się, nie, one płynęły z wolna poprzez mgłę. Zbliżywszy się do sondy, obeszły ją z dwóch stron, oglądając ją dokładnie. Pierwsza z istot, wyższa, nieufnie dotknęła znaleziska, po czym szybko cofnęła dłoń. Po chwili jednak położyła ją znów i przekręcając głowę z zaciekawieniem, zaczęła wodzić ręką po szerokim talerzu konstrukcji. Rzęziła cicho, jakby mruczała. Druga z kolei przyglądała się urządzeniom w jakie wyposażony był Pioneer 10 i co rusz kręciła się w niezadowoleniu. Kiedy jednak jej długie palce natrafiły na przymocowaną pod talerzem płytkę, podniosła ją i przez długi czas przyglądała się jej z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem. Nagle zawyła przeraźliwie.

Reszta oleistych istot przysunęła się bliżej i otoczyła trzymającego tabliczkę towarzysza ze wszystkich stron. Metalowa plakietka przechodziła z rąk do rąk, wirowała w akompaniamencie coraz głośniejszego, potępieńczego zawodzenia i podejrzanego pomrukiwania. Nagle, cały ten rwetes zamienił się w jeden wspólny wrzask, który odbijał się echem od ścian pomieszczenia i powracał ze zdwojoną siłą. Oświetlenie na statku gwałtownie osłabło, a pod wpływem nasilającego się chóralnego wycia, co rusz to gasło i wybuchało ostrym rażącym blaskiem. Ostatni przeciągły pisk spowodował, że zapadła ciemność. A wraz z nią absolutna cisza. 

Światło rozbłysło ponownie. 

A cienie...

Cienie zniknęły.

*

Jestem człowiekiem, a człowiek przełamuje bariery, które go ograniczają - powtarzał w myślach doktor Pavel Corbin, stojąc niepewnie przed śluzą powietrzną statku kosmicznego, na pokładzie którego przybyła, zapomniana przez wszystkich, sonda Pioneer 10. Naukowiec po raz kolejny sprawdził zapas powietrza w kombinezonie i sięgnął dłonią w kierunku wysuwanej kabury. Ta otworzyła się, gdy tylko jej czujniki wyczuły w pobliżu rękę właściciela. Zaciskał nerwowo pięści, oddychał szybko i choć bardzo się starał, nie mógł powstrzymać drżenia nóg. Słyszał drwiny stojących za jego plecami dwóch doborowych żołnierzy, którzy zostali wysłani tam razem z nim. Choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że w ten sposób starają się zamaskować swój własny strach, ta wiedza nie napawała go zbytnim optymizmem. Ze stresu pocił się niemiłosiernie. Słyszał własne bicie serca oraz czuł, jak adrenalina wypełnia go, wycisza zmysły, zatyka uszy. Gdy śluza otwarła się z sykiem i zalała pomieszczenie białym, oślepiającym światłem, Pavel Corbin omal nie podskoczył ze strachu.

\- Matka, wchodzę do środka – powiedział w eter.

\- Zezwalam, Feniks jeden – odparł słodki, kobiecy głos.

Nie pamiętał, jak postawił pierwszy krok, ani kiedy wreszcie dotarł do śluzy, miał jednak wrażenie, że zanim do tego doszło minęły tysiące, jeśli nie eony lat. Wziął głęboki oddech i przeszedł przez otwarty właz.

Jako pierwszy człowiek w historii ludzkiej rasy postawił stopę na pokładzie statku obcej cywilizacji. W tej jednej podniosłej chwili chciał powiedzieć coś błyskotliwego, na miarę Neila Armstronga, lecz to co ujrzał, sprawiło, że wyszeptał jedynie:

\- Dobry Boże...

Dookoła niego wszystko było śnieżnobiałe, a rażąca biel drażniła gałki oczne, sprawiając, że zaczynały piec i łzawić. Choć Pavel mrużył oczy, mrugał, blask był niemal nie do wytrzymania. Słyszał w komunikatorze przekleństwa rzucane przez zapewniających mu bezpieczeństwo komandosów, również zasłaniających wizjery hełmów dłonią. Drugą ręką, machając na oślep, próbowali namacać ścianę i znaleźć punkt oparcia, przy którym otrząsną się i ruszą dalej.

Nagle, wszyscy trzej usłyszeli ostry, głośny syk i atmosfera w pomieszczeniu zaczęła gęstnieć, zanurzając wszystko we mgle. W jednej sekundzie, zaskoczony doktor poczuł się zagubiony i przerażony, nie wiedząc co właściwie powinien zrobić. Jego myśli krążyły wokół ucieczki ze statku, ale kiedy się obrócił nie mógł dostrzec nic, prócz obłoków białej, hipnotyzującej pary. Trwoga odebrała mu mowę i opętała jego serce żelaznymi łańcuchami strachu, kiedy zrozumiał, że nie potrafił określić skąd właściwie przyszedł. Otaczające go fale oparów budziły w nim złowrogie przeczucie, że jeśli tylko się ruszy, coś z nich wyskoczy gwałtownie i zechce go porwać. Może nawet zabić. I właśnie wtedy usłyszał to mrożące krew w żyłach zawodzenie, którym zaniósł się cały statek. Choć kierunek, z którego dochodziło przeciągłe wycie pozostawał mu nieznany, Pavel wiedział, że coś zbliżało się ku niemu. Jego dłoń sama powędrowała do kabury w kombinezonie i zacisnęła się na rękojeści pistoletu.

Przerażająca groza – tych słów użyłby naukowiec, gdyby kazano mu opisać przybysza z innej planety. Czarna niczym atrament, smukła, pływająca pośród mgły sylwetka, sunęła powoli w jego stronę, nie przestając jęczeć. Osiągnąwszy odpowiedni dystans, zatrzymała się i uniosła dłoń w geście pojednania. Zarzęziła cicho. Zdziwiony Corbin schował broń z powrotem do kabury, nie spuszczając oka z istoty. Taksował ją spojrzeniem, jednak poza kształtem jej ciała, nie potrafił wyodrębnić w niej żadnych cech podobnych rodzajowi ludzkiemu. Stali tak, przez dłuższy czas przyglądając się sobie nawzajem: On, należący do rasy człowieczej i mroczny, hebanowy kształt, który wydawał się unosić nad podłogą.

Doktor wziął głęboki oddech i wciąż obserwując przybysza, podniósł pokojowo obie ręce w górę. Wtedy stojący przed nim cień zawył przeraźliwie głośno, sprawiając, że światła niebezpiecznie przygasły. Ruszył gwałtownie w jego kierunku, wyciągając długie ramiona.

\- Padnij! - usłyszał naukowiec zanim ktoś powalił go na ziemię i przestąpił nad nim. Pavel próbował protestować, ale krzyk zagłuszyła seria z karabinu. Patrzył, jak na jego oczach przybysz z innej planety zostaje rozerwany na strzępy, a wraz z każdym wystrzelonym pociskiem przeszywającym jego ciało, dokonuje się największa zbrodnia w historii ludzkości.

Słyszał ostatni, pełny bólu, oskarżający wrzask istoty, kiedy ta padała bez życia na ziemię. Jednak to nie jej krzyk poruszył doktora Pavela Corbina, ale mała, metalowa tabliczka, którą wciąż, kurczowo, ściskała w ręce.

Adam pozdrawiał go uniesioną dłonią. 


End file.
